


I like where we are

by boredbyreality



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbyreality/pseuds/boredbyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter, it's freezing, and the heating system decided to give up. Sharing body heat for the night seems like a reasonable idea. Foggy swears it's not an invitation taken from a tacky porn scenario, and Matt decides to just roll with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like where we are

**Author's Note:**

> No beta was harmed in writing this fic. I.e. all mistakes are mine, please let me know if you find something weird in the text.  
> I might or might not have been listening to Hellogoodbye while writing the last few paragraphs of this fic. ‘Here in Your Arms’ specifically. It’s super cheesy, so I 've had a few breaks with Brendan Maclean’s ‘Cold and Happy’.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.

It was the middle of winter, already past Christmas and long before the spring break, they were drowning in coursework, one of their more terrifying professors scheduled a test for next week’s lecture, the whole East Coast was experiencing a terrible cold snap, and to top it all off – the heating on campus broke that day. Matt and Foggy were camped out in a nearby coffee shop, it was packed to the brim with students who preferred to drink a few cups of coffee in a row than stay in their currently freezing rooms or equally cold library. They all knew that they will have to leave their safe haven eventually, but they were putting it off for as long as possible. Which was around five in the afternoon when the café was closing, far too soon for everyone’s liking. Foggy proposed going to a pub instead, and Matt agreed. They had a reasonable excuse for not studying that evening.

When they stumbled back into their room later that night it was nearly as cold as the streets outside. Somehow they managed to change and jump into their beds without freezing, the only thing that didn’t work that well was falling asleep. It wasn’t long before Foggy sat up and looked over towards Matt, only to find him clutching at his covers and shaking uncontrollably. Admittedly, having supersensitive senses didn’t help with blocking out the cold.

‘Man, you’re shivering!’ Foggy exclaimed, slightly alarmed. ‘I knew having a bed next to a window is never a good idea,’ he added, watching Matt’s silhouette as he sat up, hair in disarray, lips probably going blue. Not that he could tell the color in the darkness, it was just an informed guess.

‘Broken heating sucks,’ Matt said, teeth chattering. He wrapped his duvet around his shoulders, but it wasn’t doing much. One could say that he was feeling utterly miserable, and that would be an understatement.

‘No shit,’ came a reply from the other side of the room. He could sense Foggy’s arms shaking minutely, although he was significantly warmer than Matt was. It probably didn’t do much good though, considering the fact that neither of them could fall asleep. Foggy started fidgeting, and Matt knew his friend was about to say something that was making him nervous.

Foggy took a deep breath and looked away from Matt, folding his arms protectively over his chest. ‘We should sleep in the same bed,' he said, way too quickly for it to sound casual. 'To keep each other warm, share the body heat.'

‘Huh?’ Matt was slightly confused by the proposition. The idea seemed overall reasonable, considering the circumstances they were in, but there was something odd about it. His friend’s heartbeat was reeling off the charts when he had asked the question, and barely slowed down. If Matt didn’t know better he’d say that the whole thing sounded like something from a cheap and very predictable rom com. He decided not to dwell on that for too long. Not like they will suddenly switch from being friends to boyfriends just because Foggy is open enough to propose that they sleep in the same bed. Because the heating system on campus crashed. In the middle of a cold snap. This was definitely not a plot of a low-budget romantic comedy and he was definitely not the main character. He started wondering how other students were dealing with all of this, and whether there will be any new couples on campus tomorrow.

‘Uh, I mean, we don’t have to, it was just a stupid idea anyway, shouldn’t have said anything, really,’ Foggy shrugged, quickly backpedalling from the whole thing. Matt’s brain was still trying to process the first bit of information he got to actually respond to any of that. Foggy laid back down, hiding his head under the duvet in hopes of blocking the cold, or, more likely, hiding his embarrassment. Maybe both. ‘Sorry,’ came a muffled word. ‘Goodnight.’

Matt’s brain seemed to go back online at that and he managed to think of a reply that won’t make it any more weird for Foggy, hoping the chattering of his teeth will add to the argument, not make him incoherent. It was slowly driving him crazy, the vibrations it was creating, reverberating in his skull like a beginning of a migraine.

‘I would love to sleep with you.’

He heard Foggy inhale sharply and stick his head out from under the duvet. Matt coughed and tried again, ignoring the heat pooling in his roommate’s crotch. He didn’t want to think about the implications of that. He felt sudden warmth creeping up his cheeks, and someplace else. He was glad Foggy couldn’t see him properly at the moment. ‘I mean, share the body heat.’ He cleared his throat again. ‘I agree. With you. On that.’ Smooth, Murdock. Great.

‘Sure,’ he heard a surprise in Foggy’s voice, but it was quickly replaced by something he was more familiar with. ‘I knew you will give in, my body is irresistible.’ Bedsheets rustled as Foggy sat back up. ‘C’mon, come here before we both freeze to death. And don’t even try to deny that, you know it’s totally possible, I swear,’ he put a hand over his heart mockinly, even though Matt couldn’t see it. Murdock chuckled, suddenly feeling at ease. Foggy could make everything seem a lot better in a matter of seconds, and he loved him for that. Not that he would openly admit it to the other guy.

‘Thanks,’ he smiled and made his way over to Foggy’s bed. It felt as if he was walking on icicles. His roommate groaned as he sat down, and he definitely didn’t expect that. ‘Huh? Something wrong?’

‘Nah, I just thought that, you know, with you being an ingenious lawyer and all, you would think to grab your duvet on the way,’ came an exasperated reply. He could feel Foggy rolling his eyes at him. ‘You know, if we’re really trying to keep warm here and not playing out some tacky porn scenario. Wait, are we?’ he sounded rather amused, and Matt smirked.

‘I don’t know, you tell me,’ he looked in Foggy’s general direction, getting his feet under the duvet. He could swear they turned into ice already. Most of his body seemed to be like that, to be honest. He could hear the barely audible hiss of ice cold air getting inside through the draughty windows, and it made him shiver.

‘Right.’ A sigh, a pat on his head, and then footsteps. Matt laid down and burrowed his head in the pillow, dragging the duvet up to his nose. It smelled like Foggy - human, and completely overwhelming. It was making him feel warm in his chest, both literally and metaphorically. He might have started to regret agreeing to all this. He could keep his thoughts to himself, he could pretend that there was nothing more between him and Foggy and that he preferred it this way, but he wasn’t sure if his body could keep to itself. The beds were tiny. Thinking that two grown up men would fit in one together was probably a mistake he’ll soon come to regret. Freezing in his own bed might have been a better idea after all. He hummed, mulling over that thought.

‘I get it,’ he heard all of a sudden. ‘You get comfortable, _your highness_ , I’ll get the duvet, we wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.’ Foggy muttered with fake irritation as he retrieved said duvet and draped it over his own on the bed currently occupied by Matt. ‘Now move your ass, your highness, I’m supposed to fit in here too,’ he said, getting under the blankets and nearly pushing Matt off the bed, at which Murdock let out an undignified yelp and grabbed around for purchase, coming up with a handful of Foggy’s t-shirt and one leg awkwardly draped around the other man’s waist. They went completely still for a heartbeat, and then Foggy burst out into laughter. It was highly contagious, as it always was, and a moment later both of them were teary eyed, catching their breath, clinging onto one another and trying not to fall off the small bed.

‘I, ah,’ Matt burst into another fit of giggles.

‘You were saying?’ came a breathy reply, as his roommate was trying his best not to follow suit back into laughter. They were laying face to face, duvet halfway down to the floor but neither of them moved to drag it back up on the bed. Somehow it didn’t feel that cold anymore.

Matt’s brain was not cooperating as well as he needed it to at the moment, but he managed to get himself under wraps and think straight for a second. Which was not that easy with Foggy being so close to him, close enough that he wouldn’t even need super senses to feel the warmth radiating form the other man’s body.

‘We should figure this out,’ he made a vague gesture between the two of them, which earned him a frown from Foggy. ‘I mean, the sleeping thing,’ he clarified, as if though there could be some other meaning hidden behind those words. ‘I don’t want to find myself on the floor in the morning, frozen to death, with you under all our duvets,’ he finished, dead serious.

‘Aww, man, you really think I would do that? You’re hurting me,’ he felt Foggy pull the blankets back up over the two of them. ’But yeah, you’re right, we should figure out the logistics. Uhm, how comfortable are you with cuddling?’

The question caught him completely off guard, and his mouth replied without consulting with his brain first.

‘Totally up for it.’

Foggy huffed, and Matt tensed, horrified that it was the wrong thing to say right now. Just as he was about to back out, play it as a joke, he felt Foggy getting closer, and before he knew it he was cocooned in his friend’s arms, his head resting against Foggy’s collarbone, legs tangled together.

‘Man, this is fantastic,’ Foggy muttered under his breath, and Matt chuckled at the unguarded enthusiasm in his friend’s voice. He relaxed against the solid warmth of the other man, feeling his slightly elevated heartbeat against his own chest. ‘It would be even better if it wasn’t fucking freezing,’ Foggy added, but he was still grinning. ‘I didn’t cuddle in MONTHS, Matt, you have no idea how great this is.’

‘Yeah, I get the general idea,’ he smiled, playing with the collar of Foggy’s shirt. This was perfect. He wouldn’t have imagined that this day was going to be so good in the end, broken heating and all. Sure, in the morning Foggy will probably brush it off as something anyone would do in case of a life threatening cold, and they would agree to never mention it again, but he had at least a few hours of cuddling before that happened. He will take what he can get.

‘You do realise this is something friends don’t do, right?’ Matt froze. ‘So you better admit your undying love for me or this is gonna get really awkward real soon.’

He had no idea what to say to that. His heart was beating like crazy, his senses were overwhelmed with FOGGY, and he couldn’t do anything. He was glued in place, letting panic creep into his veins at a frighteningly fast pace.

‘Matty? You okay there?’ Foggy gently pulled his arms back and shifted away from him. No, nonono, please, no, Matt thought. He bit on his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut. ‘Hey, shit, Matt, talk to me,’ Foggy said, alarmed, his hands ghosting over Matt’s shoulders, not exactly touching, but not pulling away either. ‘Maybe that was a bad way to confess MY undying love for you, ha, who would have thought, sorry ‘bout that,’ he said jokingly.

A few seconds passed in complete silence, both men holding their breath.

‘What?’ Matt managed to ask weakly. It seemed to break the ice. Foggy chuckled.

‘Murdock, I thought you were about to have a panic attack here, you nerd,’ came a reply, and Foggy’s arms were around him again, squeezing him tight.

‘What?’ he was confused. What did Foggy just say? He must be hallucinating, that was the only possible explanation. It was definitely a joke.

‘Hey, change the record, would you? Let me suggest a thing. You could, for example, say something among the lines of ‘yes, you’re not misplacing your feelings here, Foggy, thank you very much for saying it out loud, that’s good to know’, and after that you could add that you want us to be more than friends, and that kissing is a great idea just about now.’ At that Matt inhaled sharply and perked his head up. This was going in a completely different direction than he anticipated. ‘And I wish you could say it, like, right _now_ , because if you don’t stop me I might and most likely will say some more intimidating things that I will totally regret when it comes out that it’s just a platonic friendship into which I’ve been reading way too much lately because I really like you and I should really shut up now, Matty, why didn’t you stop me,’ Foggy finished with a groan, ducking his head and letting out a pained sigh. This was unbelievable, enough so to make Matt chuckle. ‘Great, and now you’re laughing at me, that’s just great, fun-fucking-tastic. Nelson, you just dug out your own grave.’ Another groan.

‘Thanks, Foggy,’ Matt smiled, washed over with relief, and released Foggy’s shirt. He didn’t even notice he was holding it all this time up until now. He smoothed the material with his hands and gently moved them into Foggy’s hair. Idiot, he should have said something earlier, everything would have been so much easier, it was FOGGY after all. This probably explained all those spikes in his friend’s heartbeat at random times during their study sessions. And when they were out drinking. And at lectures. And about a million other times. He was so scared of fucking this up that he didn’t see there was nothing to fuck up in the first place.

‘Were you serious about that kiss?’ he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

‘Yeah, I was,’ came a reply. From the sound of it Foggy’s heart just did a backflip, and a second later he got his lips smashed against his friend’s. It was rough, blunt pressure; mildly unpleasant if he was to be honest. They broke apart.

‘You could at least make it count, you know,’ Matt joked, and leaned back in for another kiss. He went nice and slow, licking his way into Foggy’s mouth and threading his fingers through long blond hair, which earned him a stifled moan.

‘You’re not playing fair, Murdock,’ came a breathy reply when they parted to catch their breath.

‘Wanna sue me?’ he panted, an impish grin on his face.

‘Sue you? I would be digging another grave, one for our career together, partner,’ Foggy brushed Matt’s hair out of his eyes and pecked him on the nose. Matt’s grin couldn’t get any brighter at this point. ‘But yeah, sure, whatever makes you happy.’

Matt snorted and rested his forehead against Foggy’s. He was playing with the collar of his friend’s shirt again, it helped him calm down his senses, among other things.

‘Will keep that in mind. Goodnight?’ It was more of a hesitant question than a statement. He figured they should take things slowly, no need to hurry and check two boxes for relationship milestones in one go. Foggy smiled, shifting slightly to get comfortable.

‘Goodnight, Matty.’

Another peck on the nose, and it seemed that they were done for the night. It was incredibly soothing to fall asleep with Foggy’s heart beating under his palm, feeling a soft belly radiating warmth against his own, being able to cuddle up close and don’t let go. And there was always morning to look forward to.


End file.
